1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device. Particularly, the invention relates to an electronic device having a detachable cable assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal serial bus 3.0 (USB 3.0) is a signal transmission specification developed from a conventional USB 2.0, and a transmission rate thereof may reach 5G bps, while a transmission rate of the conventional USB 2.0 is only 480M bps. Presently, a USB 3.0 connector is compatible to a USB 2.0 connector, i.e. the USB 3.0 connector includes a structure the same as that of the USB 2.0 connector, and a plurality of pins are added to provide the USB 3.0 function. In a system using the USB 2.0 chip, signal transmission can be performed through a cable assembly having the USB 2.0 connector. However, the structure of the USB 3.0 connector is more complicate than that of the USB 2.0 connector, so that fabrication cost of the cable assembly is relatively high.